


Of Demons And Water

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: When Lucifer and Maze hunt down an escaped soul, the devil is surprised by his favorite demon's reaction to one of Earth's peculiarities.





	Of Demons And Water

"Ugh!"  
  
Lucifer groaned in dismay as he shook the sand and dust out of his wings and looked around. A desolate landscape of rocks and sand stretched out before him.  
  
"If this is what he came back to, he might as well have spared himself the trouble and stayed in Hell."  
  
He and his favorite demon had come to Earth to hunt down an escaped soul. It happened occasionally, one of the damned somehow finding a way out and back to the mortal realm. Lucifer didn't really care, since these escapes provided a welcome break in the monotony of his hellish existence. The only unpleasant aspect was the arrivals on Earth. Somehow, he usually ended up with dirt on his wings.  
  
Satisfied that he had gotten as much of the sand and dust out as possible, he turned his attention to his demon.  
  
"So, which direction do we need to take?"  
  
But Mazikeen didn't answer. She had turned around and was staring at something behind him, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just asked her a question. Wondering what it was that had captured his demon's attention to such a degree, he turned around, too.  
  
The sea stretched out before him, bright blue and glittering in the sun. The shoreline was several dozen yards away, small waves lapping at wet sand. The beach was relatively narrow, merging into the rocky desert landscape right about where they were standing. He still didn't see anything that warranted Maze's rapt attention.  
  
"Maze? Maze!"  
  
It took several seconds before she finally turned and looked at him, her eyes wide with an expression he had never seen on her face before.  
  
"What is this?" She gestured at the water.  
  
"Oh that? That's the sea."  
  
She looked at him uncomprehendingly. "The sea?"  
  
It slowly dawned on Lucifer that his demon didn't know what the sea was. Of course, how should she. She was a creature of Hell, and there was precious little water there.  
  
"Water, Maze. A lot of salty water. It's called the sea, or the ocean. There's lots of it here on Earth."  
  
"All this is water?"  
  
She turned her head and stared at the sea again. Lucifer's irritation drained away when he realized what the expression on her face was. Wonder. Pure wonder at the strange new sight before her.  
  
"Yes, Mazikeen. All this is water. There is a lot of water here on Earth, and it forms lakes, sort of like the lake of fire in Hell, and if the lake gets really, really big, and the water in it is salty, then it's called the sea, or ocean."  
  
His demon was listening attentively to his explanation, though her gaze was still fixed on the sea. Suddenly, she gave a startled gasp. About fifty yards out in the water, a fish of some sort had jumped up and fallen back with a splash.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Probably a fish." At her questioning look, he explained. "There are creatures, animals, living in the sea. Some of them are called fish. They live under the surface of the water, swimming around in it. There are all sorts of other creatures in there, too. Some small, some big. Some of them the humans hunt and eat."  
  
Once again, his demon stared intently at the water, probably trying to see the creatures in there. He let her look for a few minutes before drawing her attention back to him.  
  
"Now, as pleasant as this little lesson on Earth's peculiarities is, we came here for a purpose. Let's get back to that."  
  
With a regretful look, Maze nodded. She closed her eyes and started turning slowly, breathing deeply. Suddenly she stopped, opened her eyes, and stared intently out into the desert.  
  
"That way."  
  
After casting one last, longing glance back at the sea, she set out purposefully across the rocky terrain. Lucifer followed her, anticipation thrumming through his veins. The hunt was on.  
  
****  
  
In the end, it proved to be a disappointingly straightforward affair. After walking for about a mile and a half, they reached a small oasis with a few mud huts and about a dozen tents. Their wayward soul was easy to find, all they had to do was follow the terrified screams of the humans and go in the direction they were running away from.  
  
Lucifer looked on in pleasure as Maze took the soul down and dispatched him back to Hell with brutal efficiency. He loved seeing her like this, fierce, violent, and utterly beautiful.  
  
"Well done, my darling. You deserve a reward for that. Shall we get out of here?"  
  
To his surprise, Mazikeen hesitated.  
  
"Could we stay here a little longer?" Seeing his astonished look, she ducked her head and whispered. "I'd like to look at the sea again."  
  
Lucifer stared at her for several moments. This was completely unprecedented. Still, he had promised her a reward.  
  
"If that is what you want."  
  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Very well. However, I am not walking all the way back there." Seeing her confused look, he grinned. "Come here."  
  
His demon complied rather warily. As soon as she was within reach, he picked her up in his arms and immediately launched himself into the air, beating his wings rapidly to gain altitude. Maze gave a startled laugh and instinctively clutched him tightly, then looked around in interest as they soared across the desert landscape they had traversed earlier.  
  
In no time at all, they reached the beach where they had arrived on Earth. Lucifer swooped down in a tight spiral, spreading out his wings and giving one powerful flap to make a perfect landing. As soon as his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he set down his demon, and she immediately turned to the water.  
  
However, before she could take more than a step towards the shoreline, a series of shouts rang out and a small group of humans appeared on the beach a few dozen yards away from their position.  
  
Maze whirled around immediately, demon daggers in her hands, and placed herself between the humans and the devil. At the same time, she scanned their surroundings for any additional threats. When none appeared and the humans made no move towards them, she relaxed slightly.  
  
The humans in fact appeared to be wholly oblivious to the presence of the devil and his favorite demon. The small group had stopped briefly on the beach to shed their clothing, and now they were running into the sea, chasing each other.  
  
The moment they hit the water, loud shrieks and cries echoed across the empty landscape, making Maze tense again. Lucifer watched as her brows drew together in confusion when she realized that these were not cries of pain and anguish.  
  
"They're screaming like that because they like it?!"  
  
"Yes. Strange creatures, aren't they."  
  
His demon nodded absentmindedly, her attention already back on the humans in the water. Most of them were just splashing around, but one had ventured further out. The water was up to his chest now, and as they watched, he pushed off of the ground and began swimming.  
  
The corners of Lucifer's mouth curled up as he saw the way Maze was completely focused on the man, studying his movements with a single-minded intensity that was quite familiar to him. It was the same way she would study an unfamiliar weapon or fighting move.  
  
Fortunately, the humans did not remain in the water for long. After a few more minutes, they returned to the shore, put their clothes back on, and left. As soon as they were gone, Maze threw off her own clothes and walked towards the sea. She stopped when her feet touched wet sand, standing there for several moments, digging in her toes, testing the unfamiliar ground.  
  
Something lying on the sand closer to the waterline caught her attention, and she approached it cautiously. Lucifer instantly identified the small white object as a seashell. He watched with interest and amusement as his demon studied the strange thing for several moments before carefully nudging it with a toe.  
  
Just as Maze seemed about to bend down and pick it up, a slightly larger wave ran up the beach and splashed over her feet, causing her to jump back with a startled cry. Lucifer couldn't help it, he laughed.  
  
The demon's head whipped around and she gave him a death glare full of injured dignity. Then she drew herself up, pointedly turned back to the water, and took several firm steps forward until she was standing well within reach of the waves. When the first one rushed towards her and ran over her feet, she tensed up, but held her ground.  
  
She looked down as the wave retreated, studying the way the water ran around her feet, carrying away grains of sand. As wave after wave washed over her feet, she gradually relaxed, shifting her weight and wriggling her toes as she began to sink into the sand. Then she began moving forward cautiously, testing each step before shifting her weight. Slowly, she moved past the area where the sand was washed back and forth by the waves, and out into the zone that was permanently under water.  
  
Lucifer watched, amused and captivated, as she explored this strange terrain, this completely unfamiliar element. Every movement of her was tense and alert, wary, always ready for some unexpected danger to suddenly spring up. And yet there was nothing timid about her. She carried herself with an unconscious grace, a supreme confidence that her body was completely under her control. It was nothing short of breathtaking to see her like this.  
  
By now, she had walked far enough that the water reached her waist, and the highest waves lapped at the soft curves of her breasts. She stopped and stood still, familiarizing herself with the feeling of being surrounded by this strange liquid.  
  
So far, Maze had kept her arms and hands up, out of the water. Now she slowly lowered them until her open palms touched the surface of the sea. She held them there for a few moments, letting them rise and fall with the waves, and then pushed them down into the water.  
  
A smile spread across the devil's face as he watched her drag her hands through the liquid, studying the way it rippled as it flowed around her. Next, she lifted up her hands and then brought them down sharply, slapping the surface with her open palms, making the water splash. She continued to play with the water, drawing her hands through it fast to make waves, hitting it in different ways and studying the way it splashed. Slowly, she relaxed as she grew familiar with it and began to enjoy herself.  
  
Then, she stopped splashing around and scooped up a handful of the liquid. She brought it up to her face and sniffed it carefully, then stretched out her tongue and gave it a cautious lick. Lucifer grinned as his demon frowned at the taste of sea water, and then licked it again.  
  
After this second lick, she let the rest of the water drip through her fingers, watching the drops hit the surface of the sea. Scooping up another handful, she repeated the action. Then she cupped her hands together, lifted a double handful, and threw it into the air, laughing lightly as the droplets scattered all around her, glittering in the sun.  
  
Lucifer wondered what she was planning when she simply stood motionlessly for several moments, her body once again tense. He got his answer when his demon suddenly ducked down, disappearing completely beneath the surface of the sea.  
  
Maze came up again almost immediately, laughing as she wiped the water from her face. The devil could only stare at the mesmerizing sight of her standing there, hair plastered to her skull, skin wet and glistening in the sun. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
As he continued to watch her, Maze pushed herself off the sandy sea floor and started swimming, imitating the movements she had observed on the human earlier. She quickly found her rhythm and moved through the water easily.  
  
Once she was confident that she had mastered the basics of this new skill, she began experimenting, twisting and turning, diving under the surface, moving out into deeper waters.  
  
After a while, she came back closer to shore and called out: "This is wonderful!"  
  
Her joy and pleasure were infectious, and Lucifer found himself smiling widely at her. He had rarely ever seen her this relaxed, carefree and happy.  
  
"Why don't you come in, too?"  
  
It was a tempting suggestion, but he hesitated. Yes, the water would probably feel great now, but once it dried on his wings, it would be sticky and itchy and unpleasant.  
  
As if she could read his thoughts, his demon rolled her eyes at him. "We're going home afterwards, and there we'll clean up anyway." She smiled seductively. "Wouldn't it feel good to wash the sand and dust out of your wings right now?"  
  
Lucifer laughed. "Alright, you've convinced me."  
  
He quickly pulled off his clothes. With a wicked grin, he launched himself into the air, flying up high. He hovered for a few moments above his demon, and then tilted into a steep dive, shooting down head first toward the surface of the sea.  
  
At the last moment, he stretched out his arms and folded his wings back behind him, plunging into the sea like a knife. Keeping the wings folded back, he slid through the water until he was within an arm's reach of Maze. Then he spread them out to stop his forward momentum.  
  
Planting his feet firmly on the sea floor, he stood up right in front of her. His demon was smiling widely, her eyes sparkling with pleasure and a hint of triumph. With a grin, he lifted his wings and shook them out vigorously, spraying salt water everywhere. Maze laughed with joy, a wonderful, pure sound that made him laugh, too.  
  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as she pressed her body against his. Lucifer returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he pulled back slightly and let himself fall backwards, fanning out his wings to keep himself from plunging under water as his demon landed on top of him.  
  
They remained locked in their embrace for several moments, drifting with the waves. Then Maze released her grip and wriggled out of his grasp. With a smirk, she turned and began swimming away from him, kicking the water in such a way that a large splash caught him right in the face. As he was sputtering and wiping the water out of his eyes, he could hear her laughing.  
  
When he was finally able to see clearly again, his demon was already quite a distance away, swimming gracefully. Determined to pay her back for her little stunt, Lucifer stood up, shook out his wings, and launched himself into the air.  
  
He tried to swoop down and grab her, but the little minx managed to dive out of the way. Circling around, he tried again, but without success. After several more failed attempts, he finally managed to catch her. Crowing in triumph, he rose up with his demon held firmly in his grasp, until he was hovering perhaps two dozen feet above the surface of the sea. Then he released his hold on her.  
  
Maze let out a shriek as she fell towards the water, and a spike of alarm shot through the devil. Had he misjudged the situation and truly frightened her? After all, this was only the second time he had ever carried her through the air, and he did not want her to be afraid of letting him do this again. He flew down and hovered over the spot where his demon had disappeared beneath the waves, waiting anxiously for her to come up again.  
  
The moment Maze popped up on the surface, all his worries vanished. She was grinning broadly, and immediately held up her arms towards him.  
  
"Again!"  
  
With a relieved laugh, he complied, lifting her up out of the water and rising into the sky until he was just as high up as before. He hovered for a few moments, giving her time to brace herself, and then released her.  
  
Maze twisted as she fell, and managed to turn around and stretch out her arms so she could dive head-first into the water. When she came up again, she laughed and immediately called out to him once more.  
  
"Again! And higher!"  
  
This time, Lucifer dove down after her and plunged into the sea right in her wake, tucking his wings away right as his fingertips touched the water. He came up beneath her, carrying her on his shoulders as he reached the surface, then let himself fall backwards, causing them both to plunge into the water again.  
  
They continued playing around in the sea until long after the sun had gone down. When Lucifer finally stood on the beach with his demon in his arms and prepared to take them back to Hell, he silently vowed to himself that they would do this again at the earliest opportunity.  
  
From now on, he was determined to always combine their little business trips to Earth with some bathing pleasure.


End file.
